underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahn
Kahn is the Commander and the Weapons Master of the Death Dealers in the film Underworld. He is portrayed by English actor Robbie Gee. Background According to the novelization of Underworld, Kahn was centuries old and his background shrouded in mystery. Some said that he had once fought beside the great Shaka himself, while others speculated that the enigmatic Death Dealer had been trained as an sdept in Martial Arts before being initiated into Vampirism. It is also said that he had once spent a long stint as a slave on a merchant vessel, where he aquired a thick Cockney accent. While the circumstances under which Kahn became a Vampire are never revealed, his commitment to the Vampires' war against the Lycans is described as "unshakable". While in the first novelization, Kahn is said to have been a human slave in the British Caribbeans, possibly in the 1600s, and turned into a Vampire while in his thirties, the first novelization also states that Kahn had personally overseen the security for the five Awakenings prior to the events of the first installment, meaning that he would actually have to have been a Vampire for at least as long as Selene had been. ''Underworld'' He is the weapons master of the Old World Coven and is in charge of the Death Dealers and making new and more potent weapons. A fellow Death Dealer, Selene, returns from a shootout in a subway with two Lycans, where she discovered they were carrying UV bullets. Kahn inspects the bullets and dubs them as "daylight harnessed as a weapon". He speculates that the bullets may be stolen military prototypes for "some kind of high-tech tracer round". He later copies this technology to make Silver Nitrate Bullets that go straight into a Lycan's bloodstream, making treatment impossible. Kahn shows a marked affinity for Selene, whom he seems to consider a friend. When he first creates the silver nitrate bullets, he takes them to Selene, hoping to make her feel better after she is brutally backhanded by the Coven leader Kraven due to her refusal to follow his orders. Kahn appears to dislike Kraven quite a bit, and thinks to himself repeatedly in the Underworld novelization that he can't comprehend how Kraven could ever have been a Death Dealer. Despite this, Kahn is still hesitant to accept Selene's accusation when she claims Kraven lied about the death of the powerful Lycan Lucian, which is what catapulted Kraven into favor with the Vampire Elders. Later, Kahn becomes worried when the Vampire Elder Amelia fails to arrive at the Vampire mansion in a timely fashion. He sends his men to find her and the Vampire Council, who had traveled from America and were to be picked up by Kraven's men, led by a shady Vampire named Soren. Initially, Kahn and his men are supposed to escort the Lady Amelia, however Kraven makes a last minute change of plans and orders Kahn not to pick up the arriving Vampire Elder. This angers Kahn, and he begins to wonder if there might be some truth to Selene's accusations. When Kahn learns from one of his men that Amelia and the Council have all been slaughtered by Lycans, Kahn personally informs the Vampire Elder Viktor of the incident. When Viktor dispatches Kahn and his men, ordering them to attack the Lycan lair Selene previously discovered, and which Kraven pretended didn't exist, Kahn thinks to himself that he should have known all along that Selene was telling the truth and Kraven was lying. Kahn and the Death Dealers begin a successful assault on the Lycan lair, however, Selene runs off to find her lover, Michael Corvin. Concerned for her safety, Kahn follows Selene, splitting off from the main force of the Death Dealers. He and two of his men become lost, and are ambushed and killed by a Lycan. Trivia * According to Kahn's official bio on the official website, Kahn's titles are "Commander" and "Weapons Master", and his weapons of choice are the M4 Auto Rifle, MPSK Submachine Gun, and the Modified H&K USP 9mm. * According to the first novelization, Kahn is a dog person, as he has the obedience of the Coven's attack dogs. Quotes Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Death Dealer Category:Underworld characters